This invention relates to a ski holding jig for supporting the ski when it is sanded, waxed or the like. Prior art jigs have been complex, heavy and they are normally permanently secured to a work table. In addition, these jigs will not support a ski in any position, that is with an edge up, the bottom up or the top up, without considerable effort or with the use of auxiliary parts. These jigs are not adapted for ready portability and skiers in general have avoided taking them on skiing trips. As a result any repairs or ski preparation required at the ski slope was difficult to accomplish or not done at all. In the latter event, the enjoyment normally associated with skiing was affected and possibly hazardous situations were established.